


❀ 𝓗𝓮𝓻 ❀

by KaiRubyz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But Shuichi is still Human smh, F/M, Fluff, Kaede is a nymph now, nymph au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiRubyz/pseuds/KaiRubyz
Summary: Basically, a Nymph!Kaede x Shuichi Fanfic❀ : Saimatsu Fanfic, so if you don't like it then I don't recommend reading it.❀ : This will be Kaede's POV, despite the title being Shuichi’s POV.❀ : This is an AU, so this has nothing to do with the canon game.





	❀ 𝓗𝓮𝓻 ❀

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve made a cover for the fanfic but like, this is AO3 and not Wattpad so I’m pretty sad.

** ~DO NOT USE ANY USED ART HERE FOR ANY REASONS~ **

❀ **𝓑𝓪𝓼𝓲𝓬 𝓤𝓷𝓲𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓮 𝓘𝓷𝓯𝓸** ❀

The Universe is a basic medieval fantasy one. Nymphs are extremely rare so they are thought to be extinct. But because of that, Nymphs become forgotten and if one of them is found then the humans will be terrified and try to end their life. The story is set on Earth, just that since it’s a fantasy AU well uh, Earth is sorta different. Though that doesn't mean there aren't strange creatures as well. Magic is not really known here so there are no magic users around unless they are a nympH.

❀ **𝓚𝓪𝓮𝓭𝓮 𝓐𝓴𝓪𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓼𝓾** ❀

Kaede is a 17 year old nympH girl. Hiding from villages yet wonders into the forest for fun. She does know magic...but only nature magic. She is still the Kaede you know though. Cheerful, outgoing and optimistic. She also still likes music. Though since piano doesn't exist, she plays the harp and sings. 

She might be a little depressing due to having a boring life and thinking twice about everything in her life.

Her clothes are made out of leaves and cotton. Her hair still being hair but, looking like leaves as well. Her “ram looking like horns” are actually branches and the flowers are just there because fun.

❀ **𝓢𝓱𝓾𝓲𝓬𝓱𝓲 𝓢𝓪𝓲𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓪** ❀

An average teenage boy...even though he's about to turn 18. He's a 17 year old human boy who uh. Yeah well I haven't nothing to say he's just Shuichi "not Emo" Saihara. 

Though he's a little more bravery, and determine thanemo and depressed since his past is different now so, yeah. (Though he's still has low self-esteem and stuff so-)

(Just know that drawings of the two are in my wattpad story and I’m new to AO3 so rip)

That's all for now. Enjoy reading  ♥︎


End file.
